Behind the frozen doors
by losttear
Summary: Kai reveals that he has a sister back in Russia and hasn’t seen her for 10 years. What happens when he meets her again? Will this end a tragedy?


_Summary: Kai reveals that he has a sister back in Russia and hasn't seen her for 10 years. What happens when he meets her again? Will this end a tragedy? Ty+Hil, Max+Em, slight Kai+OC_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade_

_Pairings: Tyson+Hilary, Max+Emily, A bit of Kai+OC_

**Behind the frozen doors.**

It was Christmas time once again and every snowflake that fell on the blue-haired phoenix's shoulder reminded him of his home country.

The carol singers were roaming the streets and the small city was painted red with the magical Christmas brush.

"Kai looks awfully miserable." Hilary pointed out as she hugged her sleeping boyfriend from behind. Tyson woke up, as he felt his loved one's touch and smiled.

"What were you dreaming about?" Hilary asked her sleeping beauty.

"You" the boy replied simply as they locked their lips in a passionate kiss.

"Now see, why cant I have that?" Rei pointed at the couple and pouted. Kai and himself were the only ones without a girlfriend and it made him feel lonely.

"One more year without someone to love" he sighed as Max and Emily walked in holding hands "This sucks" he mumbled under his breath and smiled at the arriving pair and walked out to the balcony to accompany his friend, who unfortunately for him was stuck in the same horrible position, with no one by his side.

"Don't you just hate being alone on Christmas?" Rei asked his Russian friend, as he went stand on the edge of the balcony next to him. Kai didn't say anything and just continued to let his thoughts wonder the streets of the icy town in his memory.

"You miss them, don't you?" Rei turned to look at the night sky, that seemed to cry frozen tears without any intentions of stopping.

Kai sighed "I miss her" he mumbled looking away, as if trying to hide his tears.

"Who?" Rei wondered if Kai wasn't completely unloved.

"My sister" the blue-haired boy replied almost too quietly for Rei to hear

"Your sister?" Rei turned around at the speed of light, grabbing his friend's shoulder and forcing him to look up. "Sister?" he repeated himself. This surely was the last thing Rei expected to hear.

Kai sighed once again "Not blood related" he growled and Rei calmed down a little.

"Tell me about her" Rei loosened his grip of Kai's shoulder and realising the sorrow in the boy's voice was careful not to say anything that would upset him even more.

Kai did not speak.

"C'mon, it'll make you feel better, just let it out." Rei did not expect an answer, he knew his friend well and the single thought of him sharing his feelings brought doubt.

Suddenly Kai spoke "When I was younger" he begun, still not looking at the neko-jin boy that stood beside him. "I was trained not to show any sign of emotion"

"I would never have guessed" Rei said to himself sarcastically. He didn't want to share that thought with Kai, in fear of upsetting him.

"And I met a girl" his eyes shined like the most beautiful rubies in the world "She showed me how to…feel, emotions I was not even aware of. She showed me a whole new world. She always said 'All the love you put out will return to you…'" He clenched his fists to stop himself from crying "Just before I was forced to leave, we swore to never forget each other and always be a brother and sister at heart." he sighed and did not look at Rei for a while.

"How long has it been?" Rei turned to look into his friend's eyes.

"Ten years" the 16-year-old mumbled.

"Do you…"

"Love her? Maybe like a sister. I was too young to experience true love and maybe I do…" he punched the wall and rested his head on Rei shoulders.

The Chinese boy smiled and looked once more at the blinding sky that kept shooting his golden eyes with white crystals. "It's been long enough" Rei whispered in his friends ear.

Wiping away his tears the boy looked up "What do you mean?" he asked confused

"I mean, we're going to Russia…"

Announcing their sudden change of plans to the rest of the team, Kai and Rei run upstairs to their shared bedroom to pack.

"Do you know where to find her?" Rei asked, pulling his suitcase from under the bed.

Kai stopped and looked up "My heart will lead us to her." he smirked and continued shoving his cloths in the bag.

"What's she like?" Rei wondered, trying to make conversation, as the very well known silence covered the room.

Kai laughed quietly.

"What?" the Chinese boy looked at his friend smiling.

"I think you'll like her."

Rei blushed and continued packing.

The next day, the team caught the first plane to Siberia - the frozen wonderland that shined it's best at Christmas. It was so early in the morning that the Sun has not yet showed itself from the sea of clouds beneath the roaring engines of their plane. Everyone around him were asleep, but Kai couldn't sleep. He didn't show emotions well, he forgot how to do that, after he left his 'sister,' but inside he was smiling.

_It's been too long - the boy curled up under his blanket, staring out of the window and trying to ignore the loud storing that came from Tyson's seat behind him - It's been way too long…_

The plane landed slowly down on the icy surface of Siberia and with no place to stay, the Blade Breakers first job was to book a couple of rooms in the hotel. Even in the deadly cold and the icy snow, the fan girls didn't give them any rest, but Kai only cared about one girl at that particular moment and one girl only.

"I'm going out with Hilary!" Tyson tried to push away a screaming fan, as his brunette girlfriend laughed at the sight.

"How are we gonna find her?" Rei made his way towards his blue-haired friend.

"I don't know" Kai look into the distance and clenched his fists, there must be some way.

"Why don't we start with the place you met?" Max suggested as some body guards arrived pulling a million teenage girls away from Tyson, who fell and wall lying on the ground with kiss marks all over his face.

Hilary giggled and walked over to him, helping him to his feet. She brushed her hand through his hair gently and gave him a light kiss on the lips, but Tyson just grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down into a more passionate one moaning quietly.

Rei slapped his forehead "Gees, beat me over the head with it." he said blushing slightly and turning away from the giggling lovebirds.

The Blade Breakers and their loving girlfriends decided that they should wait until tomorrow to go looking for Kai's friend, as they were really tired from the trip. It was only a couple of hours left 'til Christmas and the mistletoes hanged all around their hotel rooms, obviously put there by Tyson and Max, who were awaiting Hilary and Emily in the corner.

Kai and Rei however were in their hotel room. Rei was reading a book he always took with him and Kai was staring pointlessly out of the window.

"I have to see her" Kai mumbled getting up and walking towards the window.

"We'll go tomorrow, will you relax?" Rei assured him, turning the pages of his book, not even looking up at the furious figure in the corner.

"She's my family Rei, the only one who cared for me, I've waited 10 years, I cant wait any more!" he opened the window with one push and the roaring wind came in, ripping the curtains apart, as they danced at it's feet. "Are you coming?" he growled looking back at his neko-jin friend, who grabbed a coat and followed him out of the window. They climbed down the fire escape, as Kai didn't want to disturb his friend's fun downstairs.

"Where exactly are we going?" Rei watched the steam come out of his mouth as it froze quickly in the air and fell down in the form of a crystal.

"The Palace" Kai informed him, knowing that Rei wouldn't have any idea what he was talking about. Seeing the look of Rei's face, he explained. "She's a princess. The only one left of her kind, as I'm aware of anyway." he increased his pace as they wondered the lonely streets of Russia. "I met her when I escaped from the alley. Although she never acted like a princess" he looked at the sky. It got dark quickly and the stars shone brightly, it seemed they were brighter here than anywhere else in the world. "She and I would always go to the woods behind her palace and play in the warm grass in the summer. She'd talk to the birds who sat on her shoulders. They trusted her and in time, trusted me too. That was when she freed me from the cold figure that I was. That was when I had a heart…" he stopped, as Rei put his hand on Kai's shoulder and sighed. They stood still for a moment and then suddenly Kai fell into Rei's arms in a friendly hug, that seemed to last forever.

"I hope I see her again" a tear froze between Kai's eyelashes as they continued their way towards the hidden palace.

When they got there, Rei gasped. The giant building had turned into a mountain of ice. Kai shook his head in disbelief.

"No" he whispered running up to the doors and tackling them at full power.

He fell to his knees and rubbed the bruise of his arm "Help me!" he shouted as Rei run up to the door, kicking it at full power. No use. The door was frozen. And the rust of the chains around it, squeaked at every attempt to get it open. _Boris! _Kai thought angrily and he gritted his teeth.

"Find something we can use to open it!" Kai ordered. Rei nodded and run behind the palace, which was surrounded by a river of water that seemed to have frozen in a second, along with everything else around here.

Kai clenched his fists and punched the door. Getting out a knife from his back pocket, he flicked it open and drove it through the ice, leaving a rough pattern on the door knob.

He growled and then it hit him. Dranzer. Of course, his mighty bit-beast can get it open.

"Rei!" Kai called as his friend run slowly towards him, the cold spreading to his arms and feet, enabling him to move. "Get Driger!" he yelled, as the snow storm got worse.

Rei's eyes shined. Well duh, the bit-beats can blow the whole palace up if they wanted to, not just the door.

"DRIGER!"

"DRANZER!" The two boys shouted as two giant beasts arose from their blades.

The fiery phoenix and the roaring tiger stood beside them, glowing with different colour lights.

"Get the door open!" the boys commanded their beasts in one voice.

Lifting the snow underneath them, the animals screamed as they send a binding bolt of energy flying towards the giant icicle, melting away the obstacle standing in front of them, Driger and Dranzer returned to their blades.

Speechless, Rei watched his friend pick up his blade.

"C'mon!" he yelled, as Rei came to his senses and followed the blue-haired boy towards the door. Braking the rusty chains, Kai pushed the door and it creaked open, leaving them staring at a frozen land of ice. Slowly they looked around, with shocked expressions on their faces. There was some sighs of battle as the chairs and tables were turned and paintings ripped from the walls.

Suddenly the boys heard a moan coming from another room.

Kai's eyes shined, as he run towards the doors and through them he glance over to the couch. Lying there, motionlessly was a girl, about Kai's age, with long brown hair, she lay there moaning quietly with a dagger in her side, blood running everywhere wildly.

The girl turned her head, as she heard a quiet gasp. Her shining, blue eyes were half closed and her silk dress ripped in several places.

"Hello. Kai" managed to escape from her lips. "I've missed you. You look so different." the girl coughed, as she put up her hand to brush some stray hairs away from her face.

The boy run up to her, tears in his eyes. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her, gently placing his hand on her wounds and taking away the dagger.

The girl screamed out in pain.

"It'll be OK" he assured her, wiping away her tears.

The girl smiled, putting her hand on her friend's cheek. "Don't worry, Kai, I'll always be with you here…" she moved her hand gently to sit on his chest, as she heard his heart beating fast, trying to run away from the truth in front of him.

"I love you" he whispered tears escaping from his eyes.

The girl smiled, as he held her close to him, covered in blood. "All the love you put out will return to you…" she whispered "I love you too"

He leaned in to kiss her, his warm lips pressing gently against her cold ones. She closed her eyes "Merry Christmas, Kai" she whispered, as the chimes begun to play a beautiful tune. It was midnight, Christmas.

"Merry Christmas…" the boy felt her heart stop beating. He gently run his hand through his hair and got up, not looking at his friend, who had tears in his eyes too. He walked over to Kai and hugged him, feeling the boy's tears run down his shoulders, as snowflakes fell upon them through the open window.

_**The Rasmus - Not like the other girls.**_

_No more blame I am destined to keep you sane.  
Gotta rescue the flame.  
Gotta rescue the flame in your heart. _

No more blood, I will be there for you my love.  
I will stand by your side.  
The world has forsaken my girl.

I should have seen it would be this way.  
I should have known from the start what she's up to.

_When you loved and you've lost someone LOVED.  
You know what it feels like to lose. _

She's fading away, away from this world.  
Drifting like a feather she's not like the other girls.  
She lives in the clouds and talks to the birds.  
Hopeless little one she's not like the other girls I know.

No more shame, she has felt too much pain, in her life.  
In her mind she's repeating the words.  
All the love you put out will return to you.

I should have seen it would be this way.  
I should have known from the start what she's up to.  
When you loved and you've lost someone close to you.  
Know what it feels like to lose.

She's fading away, away from this world.  
Drifting like a feather she's not like the other girls.  
She lives in the clouds and talks to the birds.  
Hopeless little one she's not like the other girls I know.

She's fading away, away from this world.  
Drifting like a feather she's not like the other girls.  
She lives in the clouds and talks to the birds.  
Hopeless little one she's not like the other girls I know.

_Awww, that's so sad! Poor Kai -- Hope you liked it. R+R please. If you get the chance please listen to that song, it's so sweet._


End file.
